Lo sencillo que es caer
by Midnight SkyDragon
Summary: (Fic para el reto #1 del foro Que la Fuerza te acompañe) Nadie hubiese pensado que Obi-Wan Kenobi caería jamás al Lado Oscuro. Pero el mal acecha en todos los corazones y caer es muy sencillo, y aún más durante la guerra.


**Este fic ha sido escrito para el primer reto del foro Que la Fuerza te Acompañe. No pensaba escribir nada debido a que he andado ocupada... Pero me ha venido la inspiración. Aquí teneis, con mis mejores deseos: Qué habría pasado si Obi-Wan hubiera caído al Lado Oscuro. **

**Disclaimer: ni Obi-Wan ni el universo de Star Wars me pertenecen. **

* * *

Obi-Wan jamás había pensado en el Lado Oscuro como una opción. Era, simplemente, todo lo contrario de lo que le habían enseñado.

Pero ahora, durante la guerra que se estaba desatando por toda la Galaxia, costaba imaginar que algo que otorgara tanto poder pudiera ser dañino. Hacían falta varios Jedi para matar a un Sith. El Lado Luminoso, simplemente, le aportaba demasiadas pocas esperanzas.

Las primeras veces que se había encontrado pensando algo así, se había reprimido con dureza. Se había sentado a meditar y había recordado sus lecciones. Pero ni siquiera su esfuerzo parecía alejar esa posibilidad de su mente.

Una noche, tras haberse contado entre los poquísimos supervivientes de una batalla que habían perdido, se miró a sí mismo. Sus tropas habían confiado en él, y él les había fallado.

Esa noche había tratado de canalizar parte de su odio para mover un libro, y, sorprendido, había comprobado lo fácil que era. Ahí había comenzado todo. Primero se había prometido que solo usaría su recién descubierto poder si se encontraba en apuros, pero no había tardado en darse cuenta de lo sencillo que resultaba aprovecharlo. Sus reflejos, su agilidad, sus habilidades se agudizaban al más mínimo deseo. Pero seguía dudando. Estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, algo prohibido. Si alguien se enteraba, sería expulsado de la Orden Jedi. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era incapaz de percibir los cambios que en él se operaban, el modo en que su humor comenzaba a volverse más sombrío, el tono oscuro que poco a poco iban alcanzando sus ojos. Pero, en su mente, todo seguía normal. Simplemente, veía a los demás Jedi como a unos tontos, incapaces de aprovechar su potencial.

En un momento dado ocurrió lo que más temía: fue descubierto. Se encontraba defendiendo un carguero junto con otros dos Jedi. Un proyectil había estado a punto de matarlos. No pensó, simplemente usó su miedo, su odio hacia sus enemigos, su fastidio ante su propia debilidad para crear una barrera. Sin duda, esta maniobra les salvó la vida. Había esperado que, al volverse, los otros Jedi estuvieran agradecidos, o aunque fuera aliviados. En su rostro, sin embargo, bajo sus controladas facciones, se escondía el miedo. De inmediato, el más anciano de sus compañeros se lanzó contra él, con el sable laser apuntando a su pecho. Obi-Wan necesitó toda su habilidad para esquivarlo, pero su rival no se detuvo.

-Es una pena, Maestro Kenobi. Usted había sido un gran Jedi. -Le oyó susurrar. Y lo entendió: pretendía matarlo. No se iba a detener.

El arrebato de furia que experimentó lo sorprendió incluso a él, y antes de poder detenerse se había lanzado, sable por delante, hacia el que había sido su compañero de batallas. El Lado Oscuro le daba fuerza y el anciano Jedi estaba cansado. El combate fue rápido y desigual, y su adversario pronto estuvo muerto.

Tras él se oyó un grito ahogado, y entonces Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de que acababa de matar a uno de sus iguales. A un amigo. Pero había sido en defensa propia... sí. Eso era. Él lo había provocado. Tras él percibió una segunda presencia, la del otro Jedi, quién lo observaba con ojos como platos. Y más allá una pantalla en la que se veían otros Jedi: una telecomunicación en tiempo real. Eso significaba que lo habían visto todos. Que no tenía, ahora, perdón. Se sintió desfallecer, incapaz de alcanzar el control que en otro tiempo habría serenado su mente. Preso de la frustración, lanzó su arma hacia la pantalla, rompiéndola en pedazos. ¡Estaba harto! Gruñó, un sonido casi animal, antes de volverse hacia el joven Jedi que había abierto la comunicación. ¡Todo era culpa suya! Ahora, jamás podría explicarse ante el Consejo.

Sintió una extraña satisfacción mientras su enemigo se elevaba unos centímetros, incapaz de respirar. Pero le irritaron los sonidos ahogados que aún lanzaba y acabó rápidamente con su sufrimiento.

Luego se dirigió hacia los mandos del Carguero. Si los Jedi no pensaban ayudarle, sería él mismo quien pusiera fin a esa inútil guerra. A su modo.

* * *

**¿Opinión? ¿Reviews?**


End file.
